


Birthday Wishes

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, also Kurt in a crop top, because the world needs that, just lots and lots of early married Klaine fluff, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: In the past, Kurt never really felt that his birthday was more special than any other day of the year. But now, somehow, someway, Blaine always makes him realize that his birthday is special simply because he’s special.Lots and lots of Klaine fluff surrounding Kurt’s birthday, and a surprise appearance from the one and only Burt Hummel.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a shameless birthday fic. It’s my birthday today, so I decided to go for a birthday prompt just for fun! Thank you all for the kind birthday wishes you left on my last fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Kurt blinks his eyes open to find Blaine gazing at him with that heart-meltingly lovestruck grin, and he decides right then and there — there’s nothing better than waking up to a literal angel laying in bed next to you on your birthday.

Or any day of the year, for that matter. But today’s special, according to Blaine. Kurt’s never really liked a lot of fanfare surrounding his birthday; it just seemed pointless. It’s not that he’s ungrateful for the attention and gifts, it’s just that it never struck him, no matter how hard his dad always tried to stress the fact, that this day, _his_ day, was special.

The first year he began to see a glimmer of that feeling, the feeling of just enjoying the celebration because he knows he deserves it, was his first year with the glee club. With his birthday being at the end of May, school was always in session, but that just gave his newfound friends (family) a chance to throw a little surprise party for him during that afternoon’s club meeting.

But the idea of his birthday being a special day didn’t truly sink in until he started celebrating them with Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt’s birthday (even more than his own), and always made that known. The first year with Blaine as his boyfriend, he nearly drowned in the amount of love that was showered upon him from just one person.

As they grew together, they learned together — Blaine learned how to make Kurt feel the most special without feeling overwhelmed, and Kurt learned to accept and believe that his birthday is special because he is special.

Right now, on Kurt’s first birthday as a married man, Blaine makes him feel special by leaning in and kissing him soundly, morning breath and all, pulling him close like he never wants to leave the sunlight-filled heaven that is their bedroom. It’s not out of the ordinary for their mornings to start this way, but in some magical way that Kurt can’t explain, Blaine turns this routine, morning-breath kiss into a breathtaking display of affection.

“Thanks,” Kurt sighs when they break apart, resting his forehead against his husband’s, catching his breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kurt’s eyes open to find Blaine staring up at him, and immediately, his husband knows exactly what to do next to make him feel special.

When they return to simply holding each other after fully exhausting themselves with round one of birthday sex (Kurt realizes that they haven’t really left the bed at all yet), Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“Do you want me to cook or should I pick up something for breakfast?” He asks, gently rubbing up and down Kurt’s arms. “Your choice, birthday boy.”

“You know I love your cooking, and I don’t really want you to leave, but...” Kurt smiles sheepishly, and Blaine grins.

“Cinnamon buns from Julie’s?” They say in unison, and if they were often in sync before marriage, six months of being husbands has totally cemented their telepathic powers.

“A special treat for my birthday,” Kurt clarifies, and Blaine’s already sliding out of bed.

“Exactly. Treat yourself, right? Classes are over, it’s your birthday, we can indulge in a lot of sugar today,” he replies, pulling on a pair of underwear.

“Thanks, babe,” Kurt remarks. “For running out to get my birthday cravings.”

“I almost bought them ahead of time, but I wanted you to decide this morning,” Blaine explains. “They’ll be super fresh now anyway.”

He throws on a pair of fitted black joggers and an NYU t-shirt, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his wallet. “Anything else I can get you while I’m out?”

Kurt considers his offer for a moment, then shakes his head. “Nope. My only request is that you hurry back.”

While Blaine’s gone, Kurt hops in the shower before changing into lounge clothes himself — he and Blaine have dinner with Rachel to go to tonight, but until they need to get ready for that, why not be comfortable?

Dressed in an old pair of soft dance pants, Kurt stands at his dresser, holding an item of clothing he’d honestly forgotten about.

When he was living with Santana and Rachel, Kurt often wore an old McKinley athletics t-shirt — part of what they were required to wear for gym class — around the house. One evening, his pen that he was using to do homework with broke, dripping ink all over his hands and shirt. Despite his attempts to get the stains out, it was a lost cause.

Kurt was ready to throw the shirt away, as he had no real attachment to it other than that it was comfortable. But Santana stopped him, showing him how the ink only got on the shirt towards the bottom, leaving a perfectly appropriate amount of unstained fabric for a crop top.

Sometimes, it’s just better to go along with Santana than to question her. That was one of those times.

In reality, he thought it was pretty hilarious in the moment. He and Santana took scissors to the old shirt, cutting off the tarnished fabric and leaving, as she had predicted, enough to make a well-fitting crop top. Santana dared Kurt to wear it until Rachel noticed, which honestly took way longer than it should’ve.

But after that one night of laughs, he retired the shirt to the back of his drawer, never discarded, but never worn again.

And now, having randomly stumbled across it, Kurt decides it’s time to break it out again.

After another semester of intensive dance classes, he’s not going to lie — he feels great in his body, and he knows he looks good. Why not show it off to the one person who would most appreciate it while also being comfortable? Besides, it’s his birthday. He can wear a terribly-made crop top if he wants to.

By the time Blaine returns with the food and a bouquet of flowers, Kurt’s almost forgotten about his outfit choice. It isn’t until he stands from the sofa and sees Blaine’s eyes visibly drop to his toned stomach that he remembers.

“Uh, what —“ Blaine opens and closes his mouth a few times, his brain short-circuiting. “Is that a crop top?”

“A poor excuse for one, but yes,” Kurt replies, almost laughing at the look on Blaine’s face. They’ve been together long enough that he can see the minuscule shift in his features from attempted-casual to blatantly turned on. “Do you like it?”

Blaine visibly swallows, scanning up and down his husband’s body. “Uh, yeah. You look... you look incredible.”

Kurt smirks, placing a hand on his hip and cocking it out just slightly, knowingly frustrating Blaine even more. “Thank you. Now, let’s eat our breakfast before it gets cold.”

Blaine groans, but doesn’t protest further, respecting the birthday wishes of his husband.

The cinnamon buns are delicious, but by the time they’re done eating, the anticipatory tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife. As soon as Kurt puts down his fork, Blaine immediately stands from the table and grabs their dishes, setting them in the sink and then bee-lining it back to Kurt, cupping his face and tilting it up for a searing kiss.

“Please tell me that your next birthday wish is round two,” Blaine all but pleads, two seconds away from straddling Kurt right on the kitchen chair he’s sitting in.

“Mm, I think that’s a good idea,” he teases, and Blaine sighs in relief, tugging him back into their bedroom.

“I know it’s not my birthday, but could you keep the crop top on?” He asks, and Kurt chuckles.

“I had a feeling you’d say that. So yes.”

Just after they reach the bed and Kurt throws his phone on the bedside table, it begins to ring. Blaine makes no move to stop mouthing a trail down Kurt’s exposed abdomen, so he simply turns off the ringer and forgets about it.

Less than five minutes after they’ve completed round two of the day, Kurt’s phone buzzes on the nightstand. Rolling away from Blaine, he grabs it and checks the caller ID, which indicates that it’s his dad.

And it also indicates that his dad has called him six times in the last hour.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hey, kiddo! Happy birthday,” Burt greets. “Carole and I just wanted to call to tell you that we love you and that we hope you have a great day.”

Kurt smiles. “Thanks, Dad. I love you guys too.”

“I tried calling you like six or seven times before you picked up,” Burt chuckles. “Was your ringer off or something? I know you’re an adult and everything, but my dad-senses were getting a little worried.”

“I, uh, guess it was off. Sorry,” he apologizes, blushing bright red. He hears Blaine stifle a laugh beside him as he catches on to what’s being said.

“It’s perfectly fine, you just know how I worry sometimes,” Burt explains. “After that whole incident with those guys in the street a couple years ago, it’s always just in the back of my mind.”

“I’m okay, Dad. I’m sorry I didn’t answer right away.”

“No, no, don’t apologize!” Burt laughs. “No biggie; I’m sure you have birthday plans. I just thought it was odd, because I know it’s rare for you to be without your phone for long periods of time.”

Next to Kurt, Blaine’s doing a very poor job at keeping his laughter silent, and Kurt sighs exasperatedly. “If you must know, Dad, I was kind of _occupied_ at the time.”

“Oh,” there’s a pause of silent realization on Burt’s side of the phone, and then he bursts into loud peals of laughter.

“Dad,” Kurt can’t help but laugh with him out of sheer embarrassment. “Breathe!”

“Oh, Kurt, I’m so sorry,” Burt chuckles. “I should’ve caught on when you didn’t pick up the phone. Those are definitely birthday plans that I will leave you alone for.”

“I appreciate that,” Kurt replies, never more glad for the physical distance between him and his father.

“Hell, I know I said that sex is a great gift to yourself when you turn thirty, but considering that you’re married, I’d say twenty-one is an acceptable age.”

“Oh my god, Dad,” Kurt groans. “Thanks for calling to wish me happy birthday, but I think I’m going to go now.”

“Okay, Kurt. I’ll let you go. I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad. Bye.”

“Bye, kiddo.”

As soon as he ends the call, Kurt throws his head back against the headboard, just closing his eyes and reflecting on how it’s even possible to be embarrassed by your own father over the phone.

Blaine finally letting himself laugh out loud doesn’t help either. “Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

Kurt opens his eyes to glare half-heartedly at him. “This is all your fault.”

“My fault? You wore the crop top in the first place, and if I remember correctly, you agreed that post-breakfast sex was a birthday wish of yours.”

“Yeah, well, it’s your fault that you’re so attractive. And that you’ve dedicated yourself to fulfilling all of my birthday wishes,” Kurt retorts, and Blaine rolls his eyes amusedly.

“Okay, okay. Is it a birthday wish of yours to be right?”

Kurt nods definitively. “Yes.”

“Fine. Then I guess it’s all my fault,” Blaine grins, and Kurt can’t help but drop his faux-annoyed façade, easily leaning back into Blaine’s side contentedly.

“No, but really, my next birthday wish is just to stay here for a minute,” he says, turning his head just slightly to press a kiss to Blaine’s arm. “Is that alright?”

“Of course. Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! All of your kudos and comments make me so happy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
